PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of the Enrichment Program of the Digestive Health Center (DHC) is to advance digestive disease research by creating a forum where investigators will present new research findings, learn about new technologies, and pursue new collaborations. The Director of the Program and DHC leaders pursue this goal with four complementary aims. In the first aim ?to promote knowledge sharing through a weekly seminar and workshop series,? the Program sponsors a series of highly interactive seminars and presentations by investigators from the academic health center and extramural scientists who are leaders in digestive disease research. These seminars also include technology-centered workshops that are given by Core directors and staff. Presenters receive timely feedback and suggestions on their experimental approaches and emerging technologies. Seminars and workshops represent a nidus of collaboration and knowledge-sharing among participants. In the second aim ?to increase collaboration with other academic units by joint educational programs,? the Program Director seeks opportunities to partner with focus groups or study groups to fertilize ongoing interests in the field, with three recurring meetings with: 1) the ?Fluxes and Barriers? group of intestinal physiologists; 2) the ?Endoderm Club,? which focuses on organoid systems to model human disease; and 3) the ?Distinguished Speaker Program? with the Division of Developmental Biology to expose DHC investigators and trainees to the most successful scientists in the field. In the third aim ?to hold an annual scientific symposium to highlight digestive disease discoveries,? the DHC combines the annual visit of the External Advisory Board with a day devoted to digestive disease research via a highly subscribed symposium featuring a distinguished speaker and a scientific forum for the presentation of posters reporting novel findings by trainees and junior faculty. And in the fourth aim, ?to increase visibility for digestive disease research in the Academic Health Center? the Program publishes a quarterly Newsletter that is circulated throughout the academic health center to share information on upcoming seminars, accomplishments and awards of DHC investigators, and updates of Core services.